The general anesthetic state is associated with reduction of total body oxygen consumption because of the metabolic depression it induces in the central nervous system, cardiovascular system and multiple other sites. There are two broad categories of anesthetic agents available at the present time: intravenous agents and inhalation agents. In this study, we compared the reductions in total body oxygen consumption with Sufentanyl (intravenous agent) and Halothane (inhalation agent). No significant difference was found, thus concluding that the general anesthetic state, irrespective of type of agent used, is associated with similar degrees of reduction in total body oxygen consumption. This was presented at the American Society of Anesthesiologists Annual Meeting at San Francisco in October 1988.